Mavelle returned to Kendrick's after the event at the cafe...
Mavelle returned to Kendrick's after the event at the cafe, tired but content. Much of the conversation she had taken part in had been merry, and she found herself laughing easier than she had in a while. Which countered the mild altercation outside Selkirk's nicely. She hummed a soft tune as she opened the door to the apothecary, a light smile pulling at her features. Within moments she was met with a frazzled Viola, balancing Aurora on her hip and gently bouncing up and down. “Mav, could you take her for a moment?” Viola asked, her voice betraying her fatigue. “Of course.” Mavelle replied. Viola looked relieved and gently handed her off, nodding in thanks. Mavelle's smile widened considerably at the sight of the adorable child, and she almost forgot to wave off Viola's thanks. As her mother left the room, Mavelle began to hum quietly, moving around the room with such grace as if she were dancing with her charge. Aurora seemed fascinated by everything around her, eyes wide and mouth partially open, turning her head from side to side as they waltzed their way around the room. She also seemed particularly please with the way Mavelle's shoes clicked as they hit the wooden floor. Mavelle laughed, “You're so fascinated by the world. Never lose that curiosity, Aurora, or you'll have to answer to your honorary sister.” She stuck out her tongue, and Aurora giggled. They slowed in their dancing, sort of drifting from side-to-side now rather than moving all around the room. Aurora let out a sound that only a baby who still knows very little about the English language can make and flailed her little fingers, inadvertently bopping Mavelle in the nose. This brought forth more laughter from the older girl, and a bop on the nose in return. The lights outside were dimmed by the shutters, making long shafts of light that striped the two of them. They spent a moment staring together at the dust bunnies floating across their path, each entranced in whatever was happening just then between them. The world seemed to pause with them, appreciating itself as they were. Mavelle shifted Aurora so she was laying on her back and bounced her gently. She was struck for a moment with how beautiful little Aurora was, and how much like her parents. “You're going to grow up so well, Aurora.” Mavelle started in a small voice, “You have a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and people to take care of you until you can do it yourself. You have people who love you, and care about you. You know, your parents are some of the most caring people in this city. You're very lucky...” Mavelle's breath caught and she stared at Aurora for a long time. Aurora stared back, either entranced by what Mavelle was saying, or having somehow fallen asleep with her eyes open. She had a knack for looking like she understood every layer of the universe, and then in the same instant make the most loud and incoherent noise you'd ever hear. Mavelle let out a little laugh, more air than sound. “Life's going to be weird, confusing, and often terrifying- though I should hope you won't have to go through some of what I've been through. There are some things you have to always keep in mind. One, try to keep a level head. Two, don't forget that not everyone is who they might seem. Three, adventures are someone else, far off, having a hell of a time, and generally you want to stay away from them. And four, don't ever let anyone take advantage of you.” “Surely there are a lot more things you'll learn, and take to heart. Like how you should never take those who care about you for granted. Or how to down someone if they decide they want to invade your personal space without your permission- I promise I'll teach you that one personally. -but that list is really too long for me to go into.” Mavelle let out a heavy sigh, bringing one hand up to let Aurora clutch her finger. “If there's one thing I hope above all else, it's that you will grow up into a world where all of this has passed. All of the hatred and anger has died off and HRF is a distant memory. I hope that you have peers who are supportive and come from all walks of life. I hope that you know that the men and women of the Legion wish you no harm without reason. And I hope that these misadventures of ours never find you.” “You aren't going to remember this conversation, are you?” The sound Aurora made in reply could have meant anything.